Tar mat formation studies aid understanding of the formation mechanism, locations, and intervals favorable for tar formation, which may be utilized to minimize drilling in tar-rich zones and/or avoid completing a tar zone. Thus, operators may take measures to understand the origin and distribution of tar mat in reservoirs, perhaps including providing a reliable prediction of specific occurrences of tar mat prior to drilling.